Opposites Attract
by SilkenSpider
Summary: Competition peice number one complete! The Hokage of Konoha went crazy for a ghost.


Tsunade walked down the street after a hard day at work, tired and exhausted. The moon was high in the star-studded sky, casting ominous shadows. The wind was biting at the edges of her robe and making her shiver as it touched her chest. She wrapped her arms around herself, fighting off the chill.

As Tsunade turned a corner, a tall figure was leaning against the wall of a tall building, his features hidden in the dark.

Tsunade stopped and called out to the figure. "Who are you, and what are you doing out this late? It's past curfew."

"Can you guess who I am, Tsunade?" The figure called back, not moving into the light where Tsunade could see him.

"Stop playing games and come out _now._" Tsunade demanded harshly.

"Come on now. Guess who am I. Listen to the sound of my voice, listen very closely." Came the reply,.

Tsunade's eyes widened. She had a hunch, and she was hoping she was wrong. "Come out now, before you make me very angry."

"Of course, Tsunade-sama. You are Hokage, it would be useless to argue." The figure took a long stride into the light. Tsunade almost fainted at the sight of him. "Recognize me?"

It was Dan! Her hunch was correct. Dan was the lover that haunted Tsunade's past. When she had been younger, Tsunade and Dan had been together. Their love was powerful and undying. But unfortunately, Dan was brutally murdered, and Tsunade couldn't save him. Tsunade was shaking violently and her eyes pooled with tears. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Its me, Tsunade. Me, Dan. I've missed you." Dan said, opening his arms and coming toward Tsunade.

Tsunade squealed and turned, running back the way she came, not daring to look back. She ran fast, her feet pounding on the sidewalk. Once she got far enough away, she stopped, dropping to the ground. Her heart was pounding and her hands were shaking. She couldn't believer she saw him. The last time Tsunade saw him in the flesh, Dan was dying and _she _couldn't save him. This was the first time she had saw him outside of her dreams. Tsunade feared she was going crazy.

Once Tsunade had calmed down, she walked slowly back to her house. As she opened the door, she wished she hadn't. Dan was sitting crossed legged on her sofa. "What do you want from me?" She cried.

Dan got up and came toward Tsunade. "I just want to talk, my love."

Tsunade shut her door and moved away from Dan. "How can you talk? You're dead."

"I'm not dead, Tsunade. I'm alive." Dan said, coming closer to her.

Tsunade backed up a few steps. "Yes, you are. I was there when you died. _I_ couldn't save you."

"You did save me." Dan stepped up to Tsunade and hugged her tightly. "If you can feel me, " Dan put Tsunade's hand on his face. "My skin is warm, " Dan moved her hand to his beating heart. "My heart beats. I'm alive, Tsunade,"

Tsunade's eye filled with tears. "Dan!" she cried, throwing her head into his neck. "I've missed you so much."

"I know you did." Dan lifted Tsunade's chin with his forefinger. "But you don't have to miss me anymore. I'm here to stay."

Tsunade stared into Dan's eyes. "Can I show you to my friends? I want all of Konoha to know of your return."

"I guess. But can it wait till tomorrow? It's pretty late." Dan said.

"Of course." Tsunade let go of Dan and walked to her bedroom. "Do you have to leave? Can you stay?"

"Sure."

Tsunade led Dan into her bedroom and the slid into her bed. They fell asleep in each others loving arms.

-x-

The next day, Tsunade woke and took Dan to work with her. They walked hand and hand down the street. Tsunade saw passersby looking at her with creased eyebrows and concerned eyes. But Tsunade just flashed a smile to anyone who looked her way

When Tsunade opened her office door, Sakura and Shizune were already there. They were sitting at a desk sorting through someone's file.

"What are you to doing?" Tsunade asked, standing above the girls.

"Oh, nothing, Tsunade-sama. Just re-organizing a couple of files. Iruka dropped some new papers off this morning. I put them on your desk." Shizune said, gesturing toward Tsunade's desk.

"Thank you." Tsunade was confused. Didn't Dan's sister see that her brother was back? Or see Dan was standing right next to Tsunade and that he was going to stay with them forever? "Shizune?"

"Hmm?" The girl didn't look up from her files. Sakura was silent also, sorting through files, too.

"Did you not realize that we had visitor?" Tsunade asked.

Shizune finally looked up but she had a look of confusion etched across her face. "What are you talking about?"

Tsunade looked to Dan and then back at Shizune. "Didn't you notice Dan?" She asked.

"Uh, Tsunade, are you alright?" Shizune stood up and walked to Tsunade's side.

"I'm fine. What do you mean?"

"Tsunade-sama? Dan isn't here."

The Hokage of Konoha went crazy for a ghost.


End file.
